Thermal impact is commonly the rate limiting step in most applications that desire more power, higher functional density, and the capability to operate in increasingly harsh environments. The inability to dissipate heat contributes to thermal loading, which can limit functional range and lead to premature failure. Moreover, in some application heat dissipation is limited by space requirements. Thermal interface materials are an essential part of thermal management system as they help to ensure a continuous thermal conductive path between the heat source and heat sink/dissipater. Thermally conductive polymer-containing materials could simplify many designs. Therefore, a need exists to develop thermally conductive polymer-containing materials.